


The Brighter Sun And The Easier Lays

by clownchronicles



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: BC THEY’RE LITERALLY SO IN LOVE, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Boys In Love, Dom Brian May, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/PWP, Romance, Smut, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), They love each other so much, Top Brian May, and i couldn’t sleep, author wrote this to fuel their maylor obsession, brian loves him so much, but in the sweetest way, i wrote this with the actual rog and bri in mind but u can imagine the movie version if u want, its literally only one line and its so vague don’t worry, roger is needy and clingy, sub roger rights, thats literally the plot, they act sweet and fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownchronicles/pseuds/clownchronicles
Summary: “Oh, please, say to me, you’ll let me be your man. And please, say to me, you’ll let me hold your hand.” Brian sang along softly to the Beatles playing on the record player across the room, murmuring the words in the blond’s ear as he nosed along his cheek.The sun hung high in the sky, the light casting across the city and into the window of the spacious flat bedroom, warming the air inside. It was a Sunday afternoon, the perfect time for lazing around, staying in bed all day and leaving the thought of Monday in the back of your head, lingering away from the blissful afternoon sunshine.In the middle of the room, on the bed, lay the two men, tangled together in the sheets, limbs lazily wrapped around each other.Pressed against Brian’s chest, Roger hummed contentedly, eyes closed as he released a quiet sigh. He listened to him sing, a small smile set on his face as he felt the words being whispered into his skin, setting the mood for the lazy, romantic day.ORRoger and Brian make love on a lazy Sunday afternoon.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	The Brighter Sun And The Easier Lays

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy u thirsty bastards <33

“Oh, please, say to me, you’ll let me be your man. And please, say to me, you’ll let me hold your hand.” Brian sang along softly to the Beatles playing on the record player across the room, murmuring the words in the blond’s ear as he nosed along his cheek.  
  
The sun hung high in the sky, the light casting across the city and into the window of the spacious flat bedroom, warming the air inside. It was a Sunday afternoon, the perfect time for lazing around, staying in bed all day and leaving the thought of Monday in the back of your head, lingering away from the blissful afternoon sunshine.

In the middle of the room, on the bed, lay the two men, tangled together in the sheets, limbs lazily wrapped around each other. 

Pressed against Brian’s chest, Roger hummed contentedly, eyes closed as he released a quiet sigh. He listened to him sing, a small smile set on his face as he felt the words being whispered into his skin, setting the mood for the lazy, romantic day. He rocked his hips steadily back against Brian’s hand, his long fingers gently working inside him, fingering him in slow movements and using his free hand to play with the drummer’s blond hair, fingers carding through the blond strands.

“Doing alright?” He mumbled against his skin, feeling Roger wiggling a bit in his hold. He nodded, leaning his head foward against his shoulder as he let out a quiet whine when Brian pulled his fingers out before reinserting them, stretching them out.

“Yeah..” He leaned his head up and puckered his lips, the guitarist dipping his head down to connect their lips, Roger reaching his hand up to tangle it in Brian’s curls while they kissed, mouths moving against each other in a slow manner, taking their time with each touch. 

“Love when you sing to me.” The blond breathed out softly, the words coming out in warm puffs of air against their lips. 

“Yeah?” Brian smiled, pressing a couple of pecks to his lips, brushing a few golden strands out of his eyes.

“Yeah.” He repeated, smiling back. He gave a tug to the man’s curls when he felt him add a third finger, eyes fluttering at the vibration of Brian’s pleasing groan against his skin. He nearly cried out as his back arched up against the bed, feeling the guitarist brush against his prostate and curling his fingers against the bundle of nerves. Roger thrusted forward, pushing their hips together and both men let out moans as their cocks brushed together, the sensation sending a delicious heat up the drummer’s spine.

“I want you to fuck me.” He spoke, tilting his head when he felt Brian press kisses along his shoulder and up to his neck.

“That what you want, baby? Want me to fuck you right here in the sheets, all nice and slow?” He breathed the words into his ear and Roger could feel the smile form on his lips when he let out a whimper in response.

“Mhm, yes.. I’ll be on my back, all spread out for you. Gonna let you fill me up, stretch me out.. M’gonna feel every inch of you.” He pressed forward again, rocking his hips against his and letting out high pitched whines as he felt his cock growing almost unbearably hard. 

“Oh fuck, I need it Bri. I need it so bad. Please please, fuck me, I need you.” He babbled, feeling much too needy to focus on how desperate he must sound. He _was_ desperate. He needed Brian to fuck him and if he didn’t have his dick inside him in the next few moments, he may actually die. And really, how would that look for the two of them? 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you. I’m gonna take care of you.” Brian pressed a kiss to his lips, gently prodding his tongue inside Roger’s mouth and sighing when he felt the blond immediately welcome it, his own tongue twisting around Brian’s as they kissed sloppily, Roger’s hand giving a sharp tug to his hair.

“ _Brian_.” 

“I know.” He pressed one final kiss to the man’s lips before pulling away, twisting around to reach towards the nightstand and pull out the bottle of lube from the drawer. Turning back around, he shook it in front of Roger’s face with a grin like he found a special prize and the blond let out a small hum, fucking back against his fingers again and keening softly. 

“Just hold on a second, love.” He murmured, moving to slowly pull his fingers from out of the drummer. Roger wanted to whine at the loss of his fingers but decided to choke it back and instead focus on what was to come. He looked up at Brian with doe eyes, eyesight slightly hazy as his mind was clouded with arousal. He wasn’t completely impaired, though, and watched as Brian stared down at him, gaze soft as he trailed his eyes all over Roger’s face. He soaked in every single detail on the pale face, studying his baby blue eyes all the way down to his pouted pink lips. Truth be told, Roger was an angel in Brian’s eyes and he could never tire of the rush of emotions that filled him up inside whenever he got sight of the blond.

“You’re so beautiful.” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he realized it but he didn’t regret them, especially when he saw the rosy color of Roger’s cheeks and the way his eyes lit up and shined.

“Says you.” He whispered back, leaning up to press their lips together in what felt like another kiss in an endless series of kisses and touches between the two men, though he honestly didn’t mind. He could spend the rest of his life kissing and touching Brian, keeping the other man in his hold until the end of all time. Or at least until they had to go to work.

“Fuck me.” He requested a second time, his cock aching to be touched, his entrance clenching around nothing as it begged to be filled and stretched out.

Brian chuckled and nodded. “On your back, angel.” 

Roger listened to his instruction and rolled onto his back, immediately pushing his legs up and spreading them apart, leaving himself on full display for his sweetheart above him. 

He watched as Brian roamed his eyes over him, gaze dark and hungry as he aimlessly reached around next to him for the bottle of lube, not daring to tear his eyes away. 

Once his fingers stumbled over the bottle, he grasped it in his hand before uncapping it and squirting a decent amount into his hand. Roger stared at him as he dropped the bottle back onto the bed and placed his hand around his cock, stroking it and spreading the lube around.

His eyes fluttered and he let out a few soft breaths at the contact of his hand on his cock, brushing his thumb briefly over the head. He movements faltered when he felt Roger kick him in the side with his foot, opening his eyes to see the blond staring at him impatiently.

“Don’t forget about me.” He huffed, bucking his hips up. 

Brian gave an easy smile and leaned down to peck his nose.

“Never, baby. You still loosened up for me?” 

Roger nodded and reached down to stick three fingers in himself to prove it, mouth dropping open in pleasure. 

“So loose for you. Ready for you to fill me up. _Need_ you to fill me up. Right now.” He moved his fingers in and out at a steady pace, providing some relief as Brian seemed damn determined to move as slowly as he possibly could. 

“Alright, baby. Alright.” The brunette straightened up onto his knees, hands coming to rest on the inner parts of Roger’s thighs, thumbs stroking over the smooth skin. With a happy noise, the drummer removed his fingers, already missing the feeling but he didn’t have much time to dwell on it as Brian was grabbing him by his hips, pulling him closer. He looped his legs around his waist, locking the taller man in place and positioning his hands in the sheets below him.

“Ready?” Brian asked, positioning himself and shivering. 

“God, yes I’m so ready.” He panted, nodding his head. 

It didn’t take much effort for Brian to push in, sliding inside of Roger’s already loosened hole and stretching him out further, making the blond let out a choked moan. 

Roger felt like he was near split in half, seemingly never getting used to the feeling of Brian’s impressive size. The first time they had gotten together, the man had nearly cried, thinking he wouldn’t be able to take him fully and when he managed to do so, he bought a bottle of vodka to celebrate afterwards. They had both gotten piss drunk and fucked again for the rest of the night. 

That had been a little over a year ago and by now, they had their own flat and could have sex on the daily without having to worry about Freddie screaming at them to “ _quiet the fuck down_ ” because he “ _had no interest in hearing them fuck like animals all the godamn time_.”

Roger was thankful for that because truth be told, he was incredibly needy. And incredibly horny. And being around Brian only made it worse. So the two of them having their own place where they could do whatever they wanted really worked out in their favor because he could spread his legs for the man whenever he wanted and Brian could fuck him senseless (or the other way around) without having to fear an unwanted presence walking in and interrupting them.

He gasped loudly, mouth dropping open as he felt Brian continue pushing until he bottomed out, legs automatically spreading further to make room. Buried all the way to the hilt, Brian let out a deep groan, the sound vibrating from deep inside his throat as he stroked his hands soothingly over Roger’s hips, trying to ease the blond.

“Fuck, it’s so - it’s so much.. God, you’re so fucking big.” His voice came out high pitched and broken, cracking several times as he spoke.

Clenching around him, Roger did his best to adjust to the stretch, taking a few deep breaths and whining quietly as he felt Brian gently rock his hips against him.

“You can move.” He whispered, reaching out to grab at the other’s hands.

Brian took the smaller hands in his own, lacing their fingers together and leaning forward to press their hands into the mattress, body hovering over Roger’s.

“You sure?”

He gave an eager nod, pushing his hips forward. 

“Words, baby.”

“Yeah. Please move.” 

Brian took the confirmation and slowly began to pull out and then thrusting back in, causing Roger to jerk up against him, letting out a high-pitched sigh.

“God, Brian, _yes_..” He let his head fall back against the pillow and to the side, staring up at the brunette with hooded eyes. His mouth was dropped open and he let out long moans with each thrust.

Brian moved to bury his face inside the blond’s neck, pressing kisses to the skin there and listening to the man moan appreciatively above him.

“Brian, I - ah fuck, I need more. Give me more.” Roger tried to hold back a whine as he pushed his hips against the other male’s, trying to signal for him to move faster, go deeper.

“I’ve got you, Rog.” He whispered against him, biting down gently on the skin just under his ear, lapping at it with his tongue to soothe the pleasuring sting that came with it. Roger keened under the touch and then nearly arched off the bed, crying out when he felt Brian snap his hips forward, setting a slightly faster pace.

“God, you feel so good. So tight, always so tight for me. But you take it anyways, don’t you baby? You were made to take my cock, weren’t you? Weren’t you?” The words sounded absolutely filthy in the drummer’s ear and he whined, nodding his head as he unlocked their fingers to let his hands roam across Brian’s shoulders and down to his chest.

“So good, so good - Was made for you to fuck me. Want you to be inside me forever, love getting fucked by you. Brian, I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby. I love you so much.” The words came out breathy and ragged, the taller man panting slightly above him. As he pulled out, he rearranged Roger’s hips slightly, adjusting his position before thrusting back in, hitting his prostate.

The sound Roger makes, sounding like a mix between a scream and a sob, nearly throws him off as he digs his nails into Brian’s skin, most definitely leaving marks as his face scrunches up in pleasure. Every single thrust punches a short whimper from his lips and he can faintly hear the low groans of the other male in his ear, warm breath ghosting his skin.

He wonders if the people who live next door could hear them. Were they even home? He wondered if they were sitting next door, hearing Roger moaning obscenely while he was getting the shag of his life. He hoped they could hear. He wished the whole damn world could hear so everyone would know that he was getting fucked by the love of his life on a lazy Sunday afternoon and that he was enjoying every single second of it.

He lets out a breathy sob and tries to pull Brian closer, leaning up to press a heated kiss to his lips. He babbles against his lips, words tumbling from his mouth before his brain even has time to process what he’s about to say.

“God, please don’t stop. Never stop. Just wanna feel you, wanna stay like this forever. Love you so much, love the way your cock fills me up so well. Want you to fill me up, come inside me, make me _yours_.”

He knows how desperate he must sound but he can’t bring himself to care because every thrust of Brian’s hips, every kiss he leaves against his skin makes Roger see stars behind his eyelids and causes that delicious heat that’s settled in his lower belly to burn hotter, making its way up his spine and to his nerves, setting his body on fire in the most beautiful way possible and he isn’t sure he’s ever felt so good in his entire life.

He feels the familiar coil in his belly, that spring that’s slowly winding up and getting tighter and tighter, pressing against him until it becomes too much and it snaps completely, unwinding everything inside him and putting him back together all at once. It only increased as Brian leaned forward, the movement causing his stomach to brush over Roger’s already incredibly hard cock with every thrust, sending sparks of pleasure to his sensitive member and making him whine softly.

“I’m - fuck, close... Close, I’m so close.” He slurred the words out, trying to focus long enough on getting out a coherent sentence for the brunette above him to understand.

“Fuck, me too baby. I want you to come for me, can you do that? You gonna come for me?” Brian pulled his head up to stare down at the blond, gently nosing at his jaw to get his attention.

Roger opened his eyes and quickly turned his head, staring up at Brian with wide eyes, flushed cheeks and red, kiss - bitten lips. 

“Gonna come.” He confirmed, leaning up and nearly slamming their heads together as he connects their lips in a slow kiss, mouths dancing together as they reach their climax.

Brian’s movements began to grow slightly more sloppy, thrusts becoming more erratic as he moaned against Roger’s mouth, the blond greedily inhaling the noise into his own mouth and muffling him. Brian reached one of his hands down and wrapped it around Roger’s cock, precum steadily leaking into his hand as the blond practically wailed against him. He gave him a few messy strokes as he pulled Roger closer to his orgasm, inviting him to let himself completely over the edge. 

“Come on, you can do it. Come for me, princess.” 

And that was all it took before Roger was spilling into Brian’s hand, a long and breathy cry leaving his lips as he arched up, quickly rocking his hips back as he pushed himself through his orgasm. He saw nothing but white during these moments, his heart pounding loudly in his ears as he felt Brian thrust inside him once and then twice before he was shooting his load inside him, filling Roger up with the sticky liquid as they both moaned in unison at their climaxes.

It took him a few moments for him to calm down, barely registering when Brian was slowly pulling out of him, cock now soft and limp between his legs. 

Instead of getting a towel to clean them and their mess up, he flopped down onto the bed next to the blond, panting as he tried to calm his erratic heart rate. 

Roger immediately took his place in his arms, curling his arms around Brian’s waist and tangling their legs together, pressing his face into his chest. He pressed a few kisses to the skin there, feeling Brian wrap his arms around him in a strong embrace and leaving a kiss to his hair.

“That was so fucking great.” He sighed against him. He heard Brian chuckle above him as he nodded, brushing a few sweaty hairs out of the younger man’s face.

“It was. You always sound so pretty.” 

Roger looked up at him, a small smile evident on his lips as his eyes shined with that certain cheekiness the brunette had grown to love over the years he had known the blond.

“Well, I do love putting on a show for you.” 

That made Brian smirk and he sneakily reached one of his hands down to cheekily (no pun intended) grab one of Roger’s cheeks, squeezing the plump flesh and making the drummer gasp.

“Careful with those hands, May. You don’t wanna start something you can’t finish.” 

“Who said I couldn’t finish?” He replied as he leaned down to gingerly kiss his lips, smiling as he felt the blond whine softly against him as he kissed him back.

“Needy thing, you are.” He whispered when they pulled away, watching as Roger huffed against him. 

“Is it too much for a guy to just want to constantly be fucked by his boyfriend all the time?” 

Brian snickered and bumped their noses together. “Never too much for you, love.” 

Roger grinned. “Thought so.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence, apart from the music that was still playing softly in the background, a song playing that both men were too lazy to figure out which one it was. 

As Brian turned his head, he looked out of the window to see the sun beginning to set, painting the sky a gorgeous mixture orange, blue and pink across the busy city of London.

Turning back around, he looked down to find Roger staring up at him, a frown set on his lips. 

“What is it?” He asked, index finger idly stroking over his cheekbone.

“I don’t want to record tomorrow.” He answered with a soft huff, brows furrowed in dissappointment. 

Brian frowned, he understood how the blond felt, and he gave a short nod. “I know honey, but we’ve gotta finish this album.” 

Roger nearly let out a sob, choking the noise back down as he tried his best not to let out any more whines. Of course, he failed and the noise erupted from his throat before he could stop it, Brian’s eyes flashing with pity for his boyfriend.

“But I don’t want to. I just want to be with you.” 

“I know.” 

“And I can’t do that when we’re in public.” 

Brian sighed, wishing more than anything they could just cancel tomorrow so he could spend the entire day in bed, holding his lover in his arms and whispering sweet nothings to him all day. 

“I know, baby. Believe me, I know. But we won’t be in public, we’ll be with the boys. I promise, I’ll be with you the whole time. We’ll be there together, okay? I’m not going anywhere.” 

His words seemed to calm Roger down a bit and he nodded, though he didn’t seem completely satisfied with tomorrow’s plans.

Brian suddenly smiled. “When we come home, I’ll fuck you in the shower and make you a nice dinner afterwards.” 

That got him to smile and he nodded, leaning up to kiss him sweetly.

“Fuck yes. And the days after that?” 

Brian huffed playfully. “Spoiled boy. The days after that as well.”

Roger hummed happily. “You love me.” 

“That is true, I do.” He nodded in agreement, eyes shining with obvious adoration. “Can’t imagine what I would do without you.” 

“You’d go positively mad. Though, I imagine that happens with us anyways.” 

“I’m absolutely crazy about you.” Brian sighed, making the blond giggle. 

“I love you.” He whispered, running his hand lovingly across his chest.

Brian stroked his hand over his hip, thumb brushing over the smooth skin as he held the smaller man’s body against his.

“I love you more, angel.” 

Roger pressed his face in Brian’s neck as he not - so - subtly began to rock his hips forward against Brian’s, capturing the attention of the guitarist.

“You really meant it when you said constantly, hm?” 

“Round 2?” Roger asked innocently, peering up at him as he continued to grind against him, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. 

Brian smirked. “Hands and knees, princess.” 

Roger nearly threw himself off the bed on accident with how quickly he scrambled into his position. 

**Author's Note:**

> i might make a separate part to this if it does well . let me know what u think , comments are much appreciated ! <33


End file.
